ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Uprising (BTHOAAR)
Uprising is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Hero of All Ages REBOOTED. Plot The Alientrix beeped. It turned green suddenly. Shockwaves erupted from it, electrocuting Ben. He gasped then woke up. The shock had restarted his heart again. Ben had one hand where the gash was. He got up. “Lodestar!” He shouted. The alien regenerated then reverted. Ben transformed. “Stinkfly.” He said as flew up into orbit. Zs’Skayr slashed a Fangblade in half. He possessed another, destroying four more. Zombozo ran around laughing, spraying acid out of a water canteen. King Victor smashed two down and electrocuted six more. The Yelandooshi screeched at one direction then did a backflip and screeched at the other direction. Sweat drenched down the Halloweens. At some point, the Mummy unleashed some Corriduim causing the Fangblades to become his zombies, turning on their own. Rista tore the mummy to pieces, lighting the remains on fire. “LET THEM BURN IN HELL!” He shouted. “You will die.” The mummy gargled in the flames. Another squad of Incursions had attacked the ship. Ben transformed into Lavathrend. He threw spikes at them, slicing them into pieces. He took one spike and hit them with a club, yelling, “Annnnnnnnnnd, strike! He’s out!” When a fatter Incursion broke the club and knocked Ben back, Eunice took action. She absorbed Lavathrend then pick up the fat Incursion and smashed him to the ground. The cyborg alien twisted the neck, killing it. Eunice then burned the remains with the magma powers of Lavathrend’s species. Ben reverted and smiled. “Nice to know I have a back up.” He winks. With her robotic arm she touches Ben’s face, absorbing the human qualities back. Ben gets light headed from this then sat down. Kenny was asleep. He had a slow silent breathing pace. Rook drove through an Asteroid field. “Upgrade would be very helpful. Or Alien X.” Rook said. Ben transformed. “Electrohacker!” He tuned the static to auto-pilot, dodging all the asteroids on his own. “I have about ten hacking aliens now.” Electrohacker smirked. He shot a beam of electricity, speeding up the Rust Bucket |||. He chuckled then reverted. “Where do we go now?” Blake asks, rubbing his head. “To a place where my mentor can teach me. We are going to Galvan Prime.” Ben said. Right now things looked ok. Jadan was not a threat to them. Neither was Rista. The Milky Way was history now. Now they will explore. Discover new lands. The Team had acquired a slang. “The 10 Force” headlines had called them. They had a responsibility. Take out Mercenaries. Take out threats. But they left that all behind for Ben’s purpose. He wanted them to be trained by the wisdom of Azmuth and the abilities of Retailiator in his Mecomorph suit. The ship hovered down. The Team got out, except for Rozum who stayed with Kenny and Devlin. Ben walked in. “Azmuth?” He asked. He was knocked down then held captive. “Ben!” Eunice shouted. Malware laughed evilly. Imperial and Reboot morphed around them all, causing them to be captured in the goo. Malwrette came over, looking over Myaxx. She flickered out a tongue like thing which went through her chest, out the other side. Myaxx looked up, spat at the evil girl Mecomorph, then drop dead. “Disgraceful!” Malware shouted. He swung Rook across the face. Mech and Ship attacked. They shot out magnetic beams to distract enough for Ben to transform. “Heatblast!” he shouted. He burned the goo, turning it extremely hot. Imperial cried in agony then tackled him. Heatblast blasted him off of him then turned into Buzzshock, electrocuting Reboot. Kevin absorbed the wall and grabbed Malwarette and threw her into Rook and smashed her down into the ground. She slide tackled Rook and kicked him in the gut multiple times. She grabbed his ankle and pounded him into the ground time and time again. She held him hostage. “Give up! Or the Revonnahgander dies.” She kicked the unconscious body. Rook groaned. “Don’t surrender.” He told them. She starts to slit his throat when Charmcaster shouts out a spell, throwing her across the room. “We attack. Not retreat!” She shouted, kicking Malwrette across the face. She called rock creatures up. They attacked. Malware punched one and kicked the others head, destroying them. She blasted him with her staff. “WHERE IS AZMUTH AND RETALIATOR?” Buzzshock shouts, electrocuting Malware. “D-Dead.” He groaned, and then he took Buzzshock and pulled his arms apart. Buzzshock transformed into Four Arms and hit him with his lower two fists. “That didn’t even work when you were a child.” Malware taunted. “But not this!” Crashhopper shouted, bouncing atop. The goo just captured his feet. “How about Lodestar?” He asked. Using his magnetic powers, his separated the goo into blobs and into molecules. Malware shrieked, as did the others. “Ben, stop! We aren’t murders!” a voice in his head told him. It was Julie’s voice. She was standing there next to Lodestar. He leans in for a hug but then the hallucination is gone, just as fast as it came. Lodestar starred down, but was whacked hard by the claws of Malware. “I beat Psychobos! I killed Azmuth! Jadan will soon worship me! I will rule the universe!” Malware shouted. He morphed with the building. “There is no escape.” He told them. It was dark. No one could see anything. There was a hand in the darkness, and it was morphed into a knife. Imperial. The knife had a blade finer than sharper than any razor. If it sliced you, you might not even know you had been cut, not immediately. Imperial flexed his knife around. He scanned for living life forces. The alien, was above all things, a professional. The seven moons shown through Malware’s building. A very dim light had been seen now. Malwarette lay unconscious along with Reboot in the corner. Charmcaster and most of the others were there also. It was a three on one. Ben, Kevin and Blake against Imperial. James appeared behind Imperial, taking a gun to it’s head. He shoots, the bullet just merging with the Mecmorph. He turns around slownly and lasers James, sending him across the room, sizzling. He was unconscious. Malware unmerged with the building. He ran over and stole the knife from Imperial, lunging at Ben. Apparently, he had been impatient and had struck in just the right moment. Blake raced over and kicked the knife away then batted Malware down. Malware grabbed his hand but he shook so fast he phased through it. Ben transformed into Yocault and threw the unconscious Rook threw a portal leading back to the ship which had drove off to find shelter. One by one, the team flew off the planet to Primus through portals where the ship was. Malware had Blake pinned down when Yocault shot another portal, sending Blake. Charmcaster and Eunice were fighting Imperial when Ben turned into Fasttrack, picked them up and jumped into the portal right as it closed. They were located at a beach on primus. The day there was ending in a serenity of still and exquisite brilliance. The water shone pacifically; the sky, without a speck, was a benign immensity of unstained light, the very mist of on the trees was like a gauzy and radiant fabric, hung from the wooded rises inland, and draping the low shores in diaphanous folds. Only the gloom to the west, brooding over the upper reaches, became more somber every minute, as if angered by the approach of the green sun. And at last, in its curved and imperceptible fall, the sun sank low, and from glowing white, changed to a dull red without rays and without heat, as if about to go out suddenly, stricken to death by the fire of that gloom brooding over a crowd of the team. Soon after, a change came upon the waters, and the serenity became less brilliant but more profound. The old river in its broad reach rested unruffled at the decline of day, after ages of good done to the environment of the planet, spread out in the tranquil dignity of a waterway leading to the uttermost end as far as the eye could see. Ben looked at the venerable stream not in the vivid flush of a short day that comes and departs or ever, but in the light of abiding memories. This was paradise. A getaway from the madness. They spent two weeks in paradise. One day, there was an earth rattling shake. Cracks appeared in the ground. Primus lit up in flames. Malware. “FIND SHELTER!” Ben shouted. He turned into Jetray and picked his kids up and zoomed Galvan awoke. “Ben Tennyson. I have heard many things of you.” She told him. “You must escape. Primus will explode in exactly seventeen minutes. Go. I am staying here.” She told then. Ben took the group as Yocault and teleported them to a abandoned wasteland. Galvan B. In the distance the team sees an explosion. “Do you think we got Malware?” Rozum asks. Kevin shakes his head. “He survived. I just know it. The worst ones always live.” Kevin told them glumly. Y-IT murmured, “Zennith.” Blukic and Driba comfort him, building a LEM for him to ride in. Ben stars out into the distance. “We live here now. We fight for our home. We will colonize. We will fight.” He told them. He transforms. “ALIEN X!” He screamed in confidence.